


Practice [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Yuletide, Female Character of Color, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Practice" by kathryne. Created for the 2015 Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology. </p><p>Working with Sherlock isn't changing Joan as much as he might think.</p><p>Spoilers through 1x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601420) by [kathryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/pseuds/kathryne). 



Length: 9:55  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/practice.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/practice).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
